l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Jigoku (TCG)
Jigoku, the Realm of Evil, Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 10 was the twisted counterpart of the true underworld. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 10 The Dark Realm was a corrupted realm whose hordes roamed the Shadowlands under the sway of Fu Leng. Its minions unrelentlessly attacked the Kaiu Wall, the only safeguard between the Shadowlands and Rokugan. The Great Clans It was known that oni were denizens of this realm. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Creation In the beginning the world was formless and fluid. Eventually, the lighter parts separated out and became the Heavens, and the heavier parts sank down and became the earth. When the world was named by Onnotangu and Amaterasu, and new gods and beasts appeared, the mazoku demons of the underworld toiled beneath the earth to oversee the souls of the dead. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 8 Jigoku was a labyrinthine maelstrom of pain and suffering, with rivers of blood, mountains of bone, and countless horrors. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Devolution Jigoku was a bastion of just reward and rehabilitation, but it eventually devolved into a breeding ground for evil plots of corrupt demons who twisted Jigoku's machineries toward selfish and destructive ends. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 135 Fu Leng Fu Leng fell from the Heavens and plunged through the earth to Jigoku itself. The corruption of Jigoku spread from the hole in the earth to the surrounding lands, and demons followed in his shadow. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 The portal between both realms was known as the Festering Pit of Fu Leng. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 199 It might be that the malign powers in Jigoku sought to enslave Fu Leng, but he was a divine being. This allowed him power over Jigoku in turn, resulting in a malevolent and supremely dangerous symbiosis. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 7 Fu Leng and Jigoku brought out each other's worst tendencies, and the prisoners conquered the dungeon. Jigoku was no longer a penitentiary, but a fortress. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 137 Taint The Taint was the corruptive power associated with the Shadowlands and Fu Leng, a physical manifestation of Jigoku's hold on the mortal realm. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Yomi Yomi's impregnable borders had kept Jigoku's evils in check, but Fu Leng's fall into the underworld ruptured those borders. As Fu Leng, saturated in Jigoku's evil, increased his power and influence, Jigoku encroached further on Yomi, even capturing several unlucky sorei, who suffered there to this day. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 134 Prophecy of the Order of the Seven Thunders A prophecy foresaw that roughly every thousand years a conflict between the champions of Ningen-dō and Jigoku would happen, on a day known as the Day of Thunder. The Order of the Seven Thunders would be formed by seven Rokugani mortals, who championed the Mortal realm, and the two forces combated each other to determine which side would be in control for the next millennium. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Day of Thunder Then came the Day of Thunder. Because the Kami so loved the Thunders, they petitioned Heaven that the fallen Thunders might ultimately live alongside them in Heaven instead of risking corruption in Yomi. The stewards of the Heavens went further, transporting the entirety of Yomi and all its sorei into the sky, where Jigoku's defilements could not reach them. Yomi was safe, but the underworld was lost to Jigoku, save for Meido. Emma-Ō, his Kings of Hell, and their loyal mazoku descended from on high to reconquer the world below. They seized the levels now known as Meido, Gaki-dō, and Tōshigoku from the forces of Jigoku. * Category:Rokugani Language (TCG)